


Learning Curve

by Vakariaan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, DameRey, Damerey Week, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakariaan/pseuds/Vakariaan
Summary: Grad student Poe is in desperate need of a new roommate before the semester starts and when he finds one in Rey, he absolutely does not expect to fall for her. Oh boy, was he wrong.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Jessika Pava & Rey, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: Rey & Poe Dameron





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> I left uni 5+ years ago and even then it was in the UK and not a non-descript location where this fic is set so please forgive any incorrect terminology and/or blatant disregard for the likelyhood a grad student and and undergrad would be sharing a flat. We're just here for the fluff!
> 
> On that note though, there is drinking in this fic and Rey is 20, therefore legal for her to consume, so mayhaps this university which I have not named, nor given a location to, is somewhere where the legal drinking age is 18 *shrug*

With the semester about to start, Poe was not hopeful about the roommate ad he'd placed online; sure that everyone would have sorted their living arrangements by then. So when he checked his phone in the morning and saw an email from someone called Rey he was surprised but delighted. He sat up and called the number given; she answered in two rings with a polite 'hello'.

"Hey, uh, this is Poe. Poe Dameron, you emailed me about the room?" He stammered out, realising he probably should have taken the time to wake up properly before calling.

"Oh, hi!" She had an English accent. He wasn't sure what he expected but probably not that. "I know I'm cutting it close but I wondered if it was still available to come take a look? Today if possible?"

"Yes!" Poe assured her. "Today is great."

They arranged a time (time enough for him to shower and have some coffee so he was at least resembling something _close _to human) and Poe hung up the phone feeling lighter, the prospect of paying rent alone and bankrupting himself no longer hanging over him. Of course, she hadn't decided to take the room yet, but he pushed the thought from his mind and climbed out of bed to get ready.

Two hours later, he was feeding the cat when the buzzer sounded.

"Come on up." He told her and then was opening the door to find her coming up the stairs. She was in jeans and beat up converse, a dark bomber jacket covered a plain grey tshirt.

"Hi." He extended his hand and she shook it. "Poe Dameron."

"Rey." She returned his smile as he showed her into the apartment.

The cat wandered through to inspect the new visitor, ever curious, even if nervous.

"Hello there." Rey said, a sly smile creeping across her face, her focus shifting to the orange and white cat. Poe blinked and it took him a few moments to realise she wasn't speaking to him. He definitely hadn't had enough coffee yet.

"Oh jeez, you're not allergic are you?"

His question was answered when she lowered herself to a crouch and tried to beckon the cat over.

"No, it's fine." Rey's smile grew as the cat warily came towards her and accepted a scratch behind the ears.

"He likes you. He's usually a little skittish around strangers."

"What's his name?"

"Bee Bee."

"Bee Bee?" She raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Don't ask." Poe chuckled.

"Are you allowed to have pets?" Rey straightened and stood up again as Bee Bee, satisfied that the new visitor was a friend, wound his way around Rey's ankles.

"If the landlord asks, he's a stray that snuck in through the window." Poe grinned. "What we don't mention is that he snuck in over a year ago and just never left."

"Let me show you round." Poe gestured behind her. It was not a big apartment by any means. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a wooden table (the four chairs around it were mismatched) but the space designated as the living room is big enough for a couch, an armchair, and a tv.

After showing her the small but functional bathroom, he showed her to the available room.

"I know it's not exactly roomy but I guess it does the job." Poe shrugged. It _was_ the box room, but it was big enough for a single bed and a wardrobe to fit at least. Rey didn't need much space anyway.

"Honestly mine isn't even _that_ much bigger, so you're not drawing the short straw." He grinned but Rey suspected he was exaggerating.

"It wouldn't be too weird for you, would it? Are you sure you'd not rather live with someone your own age?" Rey asked, realising how it sounded a moment too late. "I mean, I-I didn't mean that you're _old_, I-"

"Relax, I know what you meant." Poe laughed. "Listen, as long as you don't use all the hot water and don't mind feeding the cat occasionally, I don't think we'll have a problem." His smile was genuine.

"It's not gonna be weird for _you_ is it?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, I know it'll be _weird_ but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We'll probably not see each other all that much and Jess downstairs is dating a cop, she'll vouch for me."

Rey didn't know whether to laugh or not but Poe looked completely serious as he continued.

"This was her idea too." He pointed to the lock on the back of the bedroom door. "If this is gonna be home for the next ten months, you've gotta feel comfortable."

Rey blinked in surprise.

"So do you wanna think about it?" Poe asked, his eyebrows lifting. Rey was his last hope.

"No." She said, and for a second Poe's stomach dropped out. _Goodbye food_, he thought. "I'll take it."

"You will? You're sure?"

"We've got a deal, Poe." She reached out to shake his hand.

* * *

They discussed when she could move in and Poe suggested they grab a coffee to get to know each other a little, to which Rey agreed. Twenty minutes later they were seated in a coffee shop around the corner, finding themselves more at ease the longer the conversation went on.

"I deferred my masters for a couple of years. My mom was sick and it didn't seem right moving away." Poe cleared his throat. "She passed away last year."

"I'm sorry."

"It's just one of those things that can't be helped." He fiddled with his mug, lost in thought for a moment, before he looked up at her again. "What about your family?"

"Oh, well...I've sort of been in and out of foster care since I was little. I don't really remember my family." Rey looked down at her own mug, her herbal tea had gone cold.

"That must have been difficult." Poe's voice full of sympathy, unsure of what else he could say. She shrugged.

"It's just how it was. Luke took me in about four years ago. I was sixteen and sleeping on a friend's couch. He's the closest thing I've ever had to a dad." Her smile turned fond. "He's brilliant."

She hadn't meant to share so much but Poe smiled and she found herself at ease again.

"I didn't really get a proper go at school with everything that was going on, so I had a few years of catching up to do and then I got a place here."

"So what made you choose engineering?"

"I guess I just like taking old worn out things and fixing them, or building something new with them." She paused before her voice grew fond. "Luke and I, we rebuilt this seventy three Cortina the summer after I started living with him. I think he thought it would help us bond and...I guess it did. He ended up teaching me to drive in it. I loved that car. I _miss_ that car."

"It's a great car." Poe nodded. "My mom had one."

"No, she didn't." Rey scoffed.

"I'm serious!" Poe insisted. "She used to travel all over to classic car shows and she'd drag my dad along but when I was old enough I started going with her instead."

"Well, then she had good taste." Rey smiled, satisfied.

"I _miss_ driving." Poe shook his head. "Can't afford a car while I'm living out here but back home we had a field out back that I tore up something terrible."

"Can't say I've ever torn up a field but I miss driving too." Rey laughed. "The bus just isn't the same."

* * *

Rey moved in a few days later, just three days before the semester started.

When classes began she and Poe hardly saw each other for a while but they fell into a comfortable existence and the apartment slowly it started to feel more like home to Rey.

She got a job at a bar a few blocks away - an old friend of Luke's brother-in-law owned it. Maz was a fierce, tiny woman but she was kind to Rey and gave her a trial shift. Rey was a quick learner and Maz offered her a couple of shifts a week. She was partnered up with a guy called Finn in one of her classes and they formed a fast friendship.

It was _easy_ living with Poe.

He liked to cook, which was a godsend because otherwise she would be living off dehydrated noodles and microwave meals. The first time he made them dinner she was exhausted. She came home to the apartment smelling of something so delicious her mouth actually started watering.

She followed the scent to the kitchen where she found Poe, humming to himself as he stirred something on the stove. He turned suddenly to grab something from the table and Rey felt embarrassment colour her face at being caught staring.

"Oh, hey!" He looked surprised to find her in the doorway. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Hey." Rey cleared her throat and shrugged out of her jacket.

"Have you eaten? There's going to be plenty of this." Poe gestured towards to stove.

"It smells amazing, what is it?" Rey nodded.

"It's...a surprise." Poe chuckled. "I'm not much of a chef. Most of the time I just throw anything in together and hope for the best."

"Well it looks better than anything I could make at any rate." Rey grinned, taking the plate Poe handed to her. She took a seat at the table and Poe joined her a few minutes later.

The food (there was pasta but Rey had no idea what he had thrown into the sauce) tasted fantastic and Rey told him so. He accepted the compliment graciously.

"So how are you doing?" Poe asked, taking a sip of water. "Settled in to your classes and everything?"

Rey nodded, still chewing. "It's hard work but I like it."

They lapsed into easy silence while they ate, then a few minutes later Rey remembered she was going to ask him something.

"I found a guitar in the closet in the hall, is it yours?"

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've played anything though." Poe felt his face grow warm.

"You play?" Rey asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"A little." Poe shrugged.

"Have you ever played in public?"

"I played a few open mics when I was an undergrad." Poe chuckled. "But only when I was in desperate need of some extra cash."

"You should come play at Maz's sometime. It's open mic every Thursday." Rey smiled.

"I'll keep it in mind."

A meow from Bee Bee claimed their attention when he jumped into Rey's lap and curled up, purring.

"I can't believe you stole my cat." Poe gaped at her.

* * *

They started to watch movies together.

The first time, Rey had come home from work and had immediately been pulled in to the action on screen. Poe had asked if she had seen another of the director's films, which she hadn't, and he had insisted they watch it the next evening they were both free.

Finding spare time was always a challenge with their respective course loads and work, but sometimes they needed the down time. Sometimes it happened to be together.

Poe made sure Rey watched a list of what he referred to as 'classics' and she even persuaded him to watch some of her favourites too. They decided to draw up a watch list and taped it to the refrigerator.

Poe was easy to like and Rey found she looked forward to their movie nights more than just about anything. It was comfortable being around him and he made her laugh. For his part, Poe found Rey's enthusiasm intoxicating and found himself viewing his old favourites with a fresh perspective. He admired her ability to completely lose herself in whatever they watched and he mentioned it to her once. She only shrugged and told him there was something fantastic about seeing someone having adventures and living a life you could only dream about.

He couldn't help but crave her company more and more.

* * *

It was nearing Halloween and the weather took a turn. Finn convinced Rey to join him at a party since it turned out Maz didn't need her in for a shift after all, and oh she'd never had so much to drink in her life. She was _sure_ of that.

Somehow they got back to the apartment (Rey had to close one eye to get the key in the lock) and they tumbled through the door, swearing and shushing each other. Poe popped his head around the door of the living room to see Finn slumped against the wall and Rey fighting to get her key back out of the lock.

"You okay?"

"Poe!" Rey gasped and then dropped her voice to a harsh whisper. "Oh, we were trying to be quiet!"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys want some...coffee?" He cast a glance towards Finn as he slumped further down the wall.

"I _really_ want a grilled cheese..." Finn groaned.

"We've got some pizza-"

"Yes!" Finn's eyes widened and he pushed away from the wall, stumbling past Poe. Rey paused when she heard him exclaim "oh hey!"

"Do you have company?" Her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry!"

She began to tug at her key again in haste until Poe brushed her hands away, smoothly removed the key and closed the door.

"It's just Jess-"

"Oh my god." Rey swerved around him and entered the living room where she found Finn babbling to a pretty, dark haired young woman as he ate a slice of pizza.

"Rey! This is Jessika." Finn grinned.

"We haven't actually met yet." Jessika smiled and held a hand out towards Rey. "It's nice to finally put a face to a name, Poe's told me a lot about you."

Rey pressed her lips together as she awkwardly shook Jessika's hand. There was an uncomfortable pause and no one said a thing.

"So did you two have a good night?" Jessika asked to break the tension.

"Yeah we uh...it was fun." Rey shuffled awkwardly. "I'm sorry we barged in."

"Nah, don't worry, I didn't realise how late it was," Jessika said with a wave of her hand. "I'm actually gonna head home."

Rey opened her mouth to protest.

"It was nice to meet you." Jessika smiled. "You too, Finn." He waved, mouth full of pizza, and her smile widened to a grin.

She made for the door.

"Wait, no, you don't have to leave!" Rey said, pulling Finn to his feet. "We didn't mean to disturb your night, we're just gonna head to bed!" She dragged Finn from the room before Jessika could say anything more and deliberately avoided Poe's eyes. Safely behind her bedroom door, she let out a breath.

"Oh no no nooo…" she whined, tilting her head back against the wood.

"Rey…" Finn claimed her attention. He looked serious all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

She jumped aside when he yanked the door open and went running to the bathroom. When she heard the living room door quietly shut, she groaned and fell onto her bed as embarrassment hit her.

* * *

Poe closed the door to the living room as gently as he could, wincing at Jessika when he heard Finn retch in the bathroom.

"Oh, I miss those days." Jessika sighed wistfully.

Poe shook his head. "I do _not_."

"That's cause _you_ are a lightweight." She teased. "Rey seems nice."

Poe looked lost in thought until Jessika nudged him, bringing him back. "What?"

"Rey. She's nice. Finn too. Though I don't imagine they'll be up to doing anything in the state they're in."

Poe blinked. He hadn't considered _that_. "She didn't say she had a boyfriend."

"Why? Does it matter?" Jessika raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! No, of course not." Poe shook his head, as if he'd suddenly come to his senses. Jessika looked at him curiously for a moment longer before making for the hall.

"I'm gonna head."

Poe walked her to the door and accepted a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Jess." He waved her off down the stairs and closed the door. He grimaced when he heard Finn retch again.

Rey's bedroom door clicked shut as he turned.

* * *

Poe woke early the next morning, in spite of his late night.

He visited the bathroom that was surprisingly clean and orderly, then headed for the kitchen for some coffee.

It was a surprise to find Rey already seated at the table, a mug in front of her, tapping on her laptop. Bee Bee was sitting on her lap, enjoying absent minded strokes from her free hand.

"Morning." Poe said and she looked up. Aside from the dark circles under her eyes, she didn't look any the worse for wear. "Didn't expect to see you up so early."

"I had to get Finn up." Rey cleared her throat. "He starts work at lunchtime and he needed home to get a shower."

Poe nodded and poured himself a cup of the already brewed coffee before taking a seat.

"How's your head?"

"I took a couple of pain killers, nothing I can't handle." She bit her lip before closing her laptop. "Listen...I'm really sorry about last night."

Poe shook his head as he took a sip of coffee. "No, no, don't worry about it."

"No! I brought Finn back without saying to you first and I ruined your date and then he _threw up_-"

"Rey, calm down." Poe halted her with a chuckle. "First of all, you don't have to ask permission, your boyfriend is more than welcome to come over. He seems like a nice guy...vomiting aside."

Rey opened her mouth to protest but he held a hand up to stop her.

"And second of all, I _promise _you didn't ruin my night. Jess wasn't my date, she's our neighbour. She lives downstairs."

"Wait what?" She blinked at him.

"Her and I were undergrads together. She's actually living with her girlfriend Paige - the cop, remember?"

"Wait, if she lives downstairs, why have I never met her before? I've been here for almost two months." Rey frowned, momentarily side tracked.

"She's been in Singapore visiting family, she got home a few days ago and last night was the first chance we'd had to catch up." Poe explained.

"Oh." Rey said quietly as the realisation dawned on her.

"I feel I've gotta warn you that she _will _want to join us for movie nights sometimes. She's big on horror." Poe gave her an apologetic smile. Rey smiled absently, running a finger around the rim of her mug.

"And listen, if you ever want me out of your hair for a night to have Finn over, just let me know, I'll go downstairs and hang out with Jess or-"

Rey's head snapped up.

"Finn isn't my boyfriend."

"He's not?"

Rey shook her head. "We're just friends."

"Huh. Well...the offer still stands." Poe swallowed and took a swig of his coffee. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to make it so clear to him, only that he knew.

* * *

As it turned out, Jess did join them for movie nights and she and Rey became friends too. Jess had worked at Maz's before she had graduated and had gone on to work for an aviation company after getting her masters. She had been dating Paige for three years and Rey quickly realised that Jessika and Poe were like brother and sister to one another. They teased each other mercilessly but she could see how close they were.

In time she was introduced to Paige who was just as lovely as Jessika and sometimes they would join her and Poe for dinner.

While she enjoyed their company immensely, there were times when Rey was glad when it was just her and Poe. She had never had a lot of friends growing up and sometimes it felt a little overwhelming being in company so often and sometimes she craved the solitude and quiet.

But she never felt that way with Poe. Silences were never awkward and conversation was never forced. In all honesty, he was becoming her best friend.

* * *

"I've got a surprise for you!" Rey said as she dropped into the armchair opposite Poe where he was sitting with his laptop.

"Hm?" He looked up, somewhat distracted.

"Well Jess came into Maz's tonight and she was telling me about you playing, which I knew you did but I've never actually heard you, and she mentioned it to Maz, and Maz remembers you." Rey pulled off her jacket and looked at him with a bright smile. "So we got talking and Maz says you can come play next week! There's usually a small fee she takes but since you're _such_ a good friend of mine and Jessika's, she's gonna let you do it for free _and _isn't gonna take a cut of any tips, isn't that great?"

Her smile faltered when Poe's expression remained unchanged. "What?"

"I told you I didn't want to do an open mic." Poe shook his head, looking down at his laptop.

"But Jess said you used to enjoy it." Rey frowned, confusion colouring her tone. "And since you might make some money at it, I thought-"

"I've got too much on right now." Poe snapped.

Rey blinked in surprise. He'd never been so cool with her before.

"I'm...sorry. We just thought it might be fun." Rey cleared her throat, the tension suddenly feeling suffocating. She got up from the chair and with her face burning, went to her room.

Poe watched her go from the corner of his eye, then slumped back against the couch with a sigh, swearing to himself.

The hurt on her face made his stomach clench and he closed his laptop with more force than necessary.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rey was lying on her bed with her own laptop propped up on her stomach. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, knowing it could only be Poe. He opened the door slowly and when he stepped inside she saw why. He is holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hey." He said quietly. He was nervous.

"Hey." She closed her laptop and shuffled up into a sitting position.

"I came to apologise…and to bring a peace offering." He held one of the mugs out towards her and she accepted it but remained silent. He took her acceptance of the mug as a good sign though and perched on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Today is just…getting to me and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It won't happen again." He sighed but the sincerity was clear in his voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He was silent for a moment and looked as though he was struggling to find the right words.

"My mom died this time last year. Today actually. A year ago today." Poe cleared his throat.

Rey remembered him telling her that she had passed away the year before.

"I'm not trying to make excuses or anything, I'm just not in a great place today." He looked back down at his mug.

"I'm so sorry, Poe." Rey reached out towards him and placed a hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand.

"I haven't played since she died." He chewed his lip. Rey felt embarrassed at her insensitivity.

"You couldn't have known that, though." Poe quickly told her, as if he'd read her mind, his dark gaze holding hers. "So, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It was a nice thing for you to do."

"I didn't think. I just assumed because Jess said you used to love performing." Rey shook her head. "I'll speak to Maz."

"No, don't." Poe shook his head and it made her pause. "I'll do it."

"You don't have to-"

"I _want _to. I'm sure." He reassured her and after a moment she nodded. Her hand remained on his arm, forgotten, as he gave her a small smile which she returned.

* * *

The following week Poe played the show at Maz's. Jessika and Paige showed up with Paige's sister Rose in tow to cheer him on. Rey had asked Finn along to show support too and he seemed to hit it off with Rose, who up until Finn arrived had been rather reserved. There were two people in the line up ahead of Poe and while he waited, his nerves only grew worse.

When it was finally his turn, Poe stood behind the microphone and cleared his throat. There was a moment of feedback and he winced.

"It's uh...it's been a while since I played so I hope you can forgive a few bum notes." He rubbed at the back of his neck. Rey had never seen him so nervous before. She was watching from behind the bar and gave him a thumbs up.

She was taken aback by his smooth voice as he started pluck at the strings and sing.

"He's really good." She murmured to Jessika who was across the bar from her. Jess merely nodded with a smile and turned back to watch Poe perform.

The crowd clapped and whistled when his first song ended and Poe looked more relaxed.

He played a handful more songs before thanking everyone and stepping down from the stage. He made his way over to his friends who gave him further praise as he slid onto a barstool.

"You were great!" Rey beamed, sliding a bottle of beer across the bar to him.

"I'm weak in the knees, Mr Rockstar!" Jessika pretended to swoon into Paige's arms and they all laughed.

"Thanks." He felt his cheeks warm. "I forgot how terrifying that can be."

"You couldn't tell." Rey shook her head. "You were like a pro up there."

"I don't know, maybe a little flat on the second song..." Paige teased. "Nah, it was good seeing you play again."

Poe nodded appreciatively and took a swig of his beer.

"If we head home now, you won't think we're old and past our prime, will you?" Jessika asked as her and Paige leaned in so only Poe and Rey could hear.

"I've got the early shift tomorrow." Paige explained before she glanced across the room to where Finn and Rose had taken a seat at a table and were chatting. "Could you keep an eye on Rose? I don't want to drag her home early when she's having a good time and she has a key."

Rey nodded.

Jessika and Paige said their goodbyes and spoke to Finn and Rose before they left. Poe glanced over at the pair while Rey served another customer.

"What about you?" Rey asked when she returned. Poe looked surprised by her question.

"Well I have nowhere to be tomorrow, except maybe the library." He shrugged. "I could hang out here until you're heading home. Unless you think _I'm_ old and past it?"

Rey laughed. "Not quite yet, no."

* * *

Poe watched the other performers while Rey worked, between customers they chatted, mostly about the performances. Rey commented that Poe was the best of them and he told her she was biased but grinned at the compliment. Finn had come over an hour before closing to say he was going to walk Rose back to her sister's. He looked positively giddy and Poe wished him luck while Rey just shook her head trying to hide her amusement.

While the remaining customers eventually filtered out, Poe stayed behind and even helped Rey and her coworker Shaun clean up.

"You don't have to, you know." Rey insisted as Poe upended the chairs and set them on the tables so the floor could be swept and mopped. He merely grinned and continued his task.

With the extra pair of hands it took much less time and half an hour later, Poe waited outside while Rey and Shaun locked up and headed out. Shaun waved goodbye as he headed off in the opposite direction and Rey found Poe leaning against the wall, guitar in its case at his side.

"Ready to go?"

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know. I can take care of myself." Rey rolled her eyes but her smile was affectionate. Poe shrugged.

"I know. But maybe Ilike the company." He smiled as they fall into step with each other. "And if I get mugged I'm relying on _you _to kick their ass."

Rey laughed and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. It was a colder night than they had been having recently but at least it wasn't raining. Their breaths rose in little puffs in front of them as they made their way down the street.

"I love the cold." Rey mused aloud. "It means Christmas is coming."

"You're big on Christmas?" Poe asked, somewhat surprised. He remembered what she had said about her childhood and though he didn't want to pry, he was curious.

"Well...as a kid it was never particularly 'merry'." Rey explained. "But Luke took me in around this time of year and the past few years I've come to really enjoy it. It's not about the presents or even all the food it's just...family, you know?"

Poe nodded.

"Does Luke have a big family?" He kicked a stone and it skipped along the pavement in front of them.

"There's his sister Leia and her husband Han, they're both great. Han grew up a bit like me, bouncing all over the place. They've got a son, Ben, I don't think he likes me very much but he lives in London anyway with some fancy legal job."

"Are you going home for Christmas then?" Poe asked.

"Well, Luke's going to be away. Leia said I could spend it with them but to be honest I might just stay here. I could use the money from the extra shifts." Rey shrugged. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Poe paused to consider before releasing a resigned sigh. "Crying over my thesis."

Rey snorted.

They had reached their building and as they climbed the stairs to the apartment a thought occurred to Poe. He turned it over in his mind as he unlocked the door and stood aside to let Rey in ahead of him.

"So…" he began as he shut the door behind them and began to take off his jacket. "Since we're both going to be stuck living in capitalist hell for the holidays...why don't _we _have Christmas?"

Rey's eyes lit up as she pulled off her own jacket and she stopped to look at him.

"Really?" She grinned. "It wouldn't have to be a big deal or anything we could just get take out and watch tv."

"No chance." Poe rolled his eyes. "We can go all out and ask Jess and Paige. Finn too if he's up for it?"

Rey nodded enthusiastically and her joy made Poe's heart pick up speed. He tried not to think too much about that.

"Okay, well, I've never made a turkey before but I guess there's a first time for everything."

* * *

In the end it wasn't a turkey he made but a lasagna. Jess and Paige brought Rose along and Rey decided she would have to interrogate Finn about his relationship with the younger Tico sister at some point soon. The glances the pair kept sneaking at each other indicated there was more to their relationship than the one night they had hung out together at Maz's weeks before.

Everyone squeezed around the kitchen table (with extra chairs brought up by Jess and Paige) and it was the best Christmas Rey could remember. Jess had made a dessert that had entirely too much alcohol in it and Finn had brought Christmas crackers. Everyone was sporting colourful paper hats and reciting terrible jokes as a playlist of Christmas music played softly in the background.

They moved to the living room after dinner and after a short game of Trivial Pursuit that didn't really get going at all, they decided to see what offerings the tv had by way of holiday films.

Hours later, Finn and Rose were squeezed together on the armchair under a blanket, Rose had fallen asleep with her head on Finn's shoulder and he was struggling to keep his own eyes open as his head came to rest atop hers while Home Alone continued on screen.

Rey sat on the floor, her back against the couch and when she turned around she saw Paige and Jessika were in a similar position to Finn and Rose at one end of the couch, and at the other Poe's head was propped up on his hand and he too looked asleep. Rey smiled faintly and reached towards the coffee table for the remote. Switching off the television, she got to her feet, the room now dark and only lit by the streetlights outside.

Poe stirred when she passed him and with a soft groan, rolled his neck.

"What time is it?" Poe whispered.

"Late." Rey replied in an equally quiet voice. With a sigh Poe pushed himself off the couch and stretched when he got to his feet.

"I definitely ate too much." He heaved a sigh.

Rey laughed softly and shook her head. "I'm going to bed. Should we wake them?"

"Nah, let them sleep."

They tiptoed out into the hall and closed the door.

They had misjudged the movement and ended up standing much closer to each other than planned, being a similar height it brought them almost nose to nose suddenly. He could smell her shampoo. Definitely too close.

Telling himself it was just all the alcohol they had drunk (cursing Jessika and her rum filled dessert), though feely surprisingly clear in the head, Poe leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He wasn't sure if her face was red from embarrassment or if she was tipsy too (or _not_,in his case).

"Merry Christmas, Rey."

With that, Poe turned quickly and stumbled into his room, closing the door behind him. Rey watched him go, her heart beating erratically. She raised a hand to her cheek to cover where his stubble was rough and his lips soft.

"Merry Christmas." She said quietly, though he was already gone.

Poe leaned against his closed door and released a breath.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Rey had to work on New Year's Eve, which Poe almost grateful for. His realisation that he _might_ have somehow developed a crush on her made him uneasy. He spent New Years in Jessika and Paige's apartment with the couple as well as Snap (his previous roommate) and his new wife Karé, and a few others that had been classmates with he and Jessika.

Even _thinking_ 'crush' felt juvenile to him.

He tried to tell himself all the reasons he shouldn't be attracted to Rey.

She was younger than him, for a start. He was seeing more grey hairs every time he looked in the mirror and she was fresh faced and bright. They lived together - another stop sign. He wasn't going to find a roommate like her again and he didn't want to screw up their friendship. She would be moving out at the end of the year - that one stung. He would probably downsize and move to somewhere he could afford on his own. He didn't want to look for a new roommate - not now.

"Hey!" Jessika dropped onto the couch beside him. "It's supposed to be a party and you're sat here looking like the world is about to end."

"Just thinking about some stuff." He shrugged.

"'_Stuff'_?" She imitated. He rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

"Forget it, you're right, it's a party." He sighed and stood up, offering a hand to Jessika. "C'mon, I can't start the new year without another drink in me."

* * *

Months passed and Poe only grew more frustrated at himself.

He found himself wishing their movie nights were more frequent, that they could go for coffee more, that he was brave enough to actually _say_ something to her and tell her that he'd started to like her as more than a friend. But he was determined not to ruin their friendship and when he found his resolve wavering he would suggest inviting Jessika or Finn to join them so they were not alone and he was not in danger of saying something he would regret and she, inevitably, would have to tell him she wasn't interested in him that way.

Their respective workloads were bigger now too, Rey with her exams and Poe with his deadline approaching sooner than he would like. Being so busy, they saw each other less. Which in some ways he was grateful for but Poe missed her positive company and Rey missed how relaxed she became around him.

Winter gave way to spring and life went on but both felt the dread of the end of the semester on the horizon.

* * *

"Someone asked me out today." Rey flopped into the armchair opposite the television. Poe was lying splayed across the couch, laptop on his stomach, surrounded by notes.

He sat up at Rey's entrance, moving his laptop to the coffee table and rubbing his eyes.

"Well that's fun." He kept his tone light but upon seeing Rey's thoughtful expression he continued with hesitation. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know, he's…well I've never really _done_ the dating thing and he…well put it this way, he's definitely not here on a scholarship."

"Cause he's got money you're gonna hold it against him?" Poe raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well no, that's not what I meant, I just…" She struggled to find the words before giving up, releasing a small growl of frustration.

"You should go. What harm could it do to see if you like him?" Poe didn't look at her when he said it, instead he began tidying his notes.

Rey sighed. "I guess you're right."

She didn't mention that she had nothing to wear. She text Jessika in a panic and twenty minutes later her phone buzzed with a reply telling her to come down and see her.

The only pair of heels Rey owned were shoved in the back of her wardrobe at Luke's - she had only gotten them because Luke's sister had dragged her out to buy a graduation outfit. She and Jess were of similar proportions which was fortunate.

Later, as she was changing into the third outfit (a little black one which Rey could tell she wasn't going to like as soon as Jess zipped her into it), Paige arrived home.

"Rey has a date!" Jess grinned, stepping back so Rey could assess herself in the mirror. It was too short and too tight and just too much _everything_ for her.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Just someone I met in the library." Rey shrugged.

"How's Poe?" Paige asked innocently enough, at least Rey thought it was innocent enough until Jess coughed and turned away to busy herself with digging through the wardrobe. Rey noticed Paige glance at Jess, obviously confused. Rey decided to skip over the strange moment, not wishing to pry into whatever was going on between the two of them. Though she noticed the warning look Jessika sent Paige's way and knew something was happening between them. She hoped they weren't fighting.

"He's fine. Still running on caffeine." She twisted to look at the dress from behind. "This really isn't me, Jess."

The other girl turned to look at her, cocking her head to the side to appraise her.

"You know, I don't even know where that dress came from."

She looked at Paige for some insight, who in turn squinted at the unfamiliar garment. At the same moment she and Jess went wide eyed and looked at each other. "Halloween at Bespin's."

* * *

Rey slipped into the kitchen.

"What do you think? Is it too much? Jess gave it to me to borrow but it's a bit too flashy for me I think." Rey babbled, smoothing down the front of the navy coloured dress that skimmed her knees and had a neckline that dipped lower than she would like. Jessika had helped her with some makeup and had twisted her hair up into a knot at the back of her head.

She wasn't overly fancy but she'd never felt quite so _girly_ in all her life. She was so far out of her comfort zone and Poe's silence had her anxious. He was sitting at the kitchen table, books strewn across its wooden surface, laptop open in front of him, pen dangling forgotten between his teeth, and he was staring.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, it's great! You look great." He pulled the pen out of his mouth and quickly assured her.

"You don't think it's too much? I've not worn heels since graduation." She twirled and his jaw tightened.

"No, he's gonna love you-you're dress." He eventually managed to stammer out, inwardly wishing he could slap himself.

The smile she gave him was radiant and he swallowed.

The buzzer sounded and she almost jumped.

"Better go. I'll see you later!" She smiled before dashing out of the room, grabbing her coat as she went.

When he heard the door slam shut he slumped back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair.

"Come on, Dameron. Get a grip."

* * *

He was still working away on his laptop when Rey came home hours later. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten and she looked surprised to see him exactly where she left him when she came through the door.

"Hey, you're up late." Rey leaned against the doorframe to remove her strappy heels with a wince. She'd almost twisted her ankle twice between the car and the restaurant and hadn't had the courage to venture to the restroom while she was there in case she stumbled.

"Maybe you're just home early," Poe teased, rubbing his bleary eyes, then his eye caught the time on his watch and he grimaced. "Maybe not."

Rey gave him a sleepy smile. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure." Poe pushed away from the table and stretched as Rey filled the kettle. He leaned against the counter, arms folded and watched her take two mugs from the cupboard and drop teabags into them.

"So, how did it go with Wonder Boy?" Poe asked, smirking.

"It was lovely, bit too posh for me though." Rey shrugged. "I felt a bit of a fool to be honest with you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just wasn't my sort of place. And their pasta was nothing on yours." She rolled her eyes and granted him a smile. He barked out a laugh,

"Ah, well, it's the Dameron secret recipe." Poe winked. "Throw everything in and hope for the best."

He took the mug of steaming tea she held out to him and blew on it gently before raising his eyes to meet hers.

"So no second date for Wonder Boy?"

"Maybe. We'll see." Rey bit her lip. "You've got to stop calling him that though."

"Hm, maybe. We'll see." He grinned and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to take this to bed. Don't stay up too long with that, you'll strain your eyes." She nodded towards his laptop.

"I've hit a wall." He sighed, casting a mournful look at his screen.

"You need a break."

"You're probably right." He nodded.

She gave him a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Rey."

* * *

"So how did Rey's date go?" Jessika asked the following day at the cafe where she and Poe had agreed to meet.

"Hm?" Poe looked up from stirring his coffee and blinked a few times. "Oh, with the guy and the car. Yeah, it went fine I think."

She watched him with a smirk, her eyebrow raised.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Did you like her dress?" Jessika asked innocently, shaking a sachet of sugar very deliberately and adding it to her own mug.

Poe narrowed his eyes at her, suspicion slowing his words. "The dress was fine."

"Just _fine_?" She stirred her coffee slowly as Poe sighed.

"Spit it out, Jess."

"I know you like her." Jess told him, rolling her eyes, her tone blunt. Poe choked on his sip of coffee.

"What? That's completely- you don't think-" Poe spluttered, placing his mug down with more force than necessary. Jess raised an eyebrow and drank serenely from her mug as she watched him fumble. Then he glanced at her and sighed, defeat sagging his shoulders.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"It's not a big deal." Poe's voice was voice quiet.

"It's something of a deal!" Jess protested. "After everything with Muran, then your mom, I just...I didn't think you'd have this again. Not for a long time."

Poe fiddled with the napkin on the table in front of him.

"Poe, this is the first person I've seen you show any interest in for _years_. You've done nothing but work and study." His friend pressed. "Rey is great, why are you being so awkward?"

Poe raised his eyes to meet Jessika's. "It's too complicated. We live together and she's...not as old as me."

"You're not eighty, Poe." Jessika cut in with a scoff.

"I'm not twenty either."

Jessika made a frustrated sound and took a drink of her coffee before speaking again. "Alright, I'll admit the living together might be an issue but-"

"_But _nothing." Poe interrupted her. "I like spending time with her, she's my _friend_. I'm not going to jeopardise that."

"She might feel the same way." Jessika pointed out.

"Look, she's moving out a couple of months and it's _nothing_, she's fun and smart and I like being around her but I'd rather keep her as a friend than ruin it over some...crush." Poe sighed. "Can we just forget this conversation ever happened? Please?"

"Sure." Jessika eyed him sympathetically. "Whatever."

* * *

"You have to get some sleep, Poe. Not an accidental nap on the bus, or six cups of coffee. Actual sleep." Rey told him, moving aside the book that was lying on the table in front of him and placing a bowl of soup down in its place.

"What's this?"

"Us humans call it soup. You need to eat something." Rey placed a spoon down in front of him.

Poe couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. She was fierce when she needed to be.

"Okay." Poe grinned.

"I'm going to the library to meet Finn, do you need me to get anything while I'm out?" Rey asked, pulling on her jacket.

"If you find me a will to live, that would be great." Poe picked up the spoon and began to eat the soup.

Rey shook her head but couldn't help but smile. "If they're on sale, I'll try."

She headed out to catch the bus to meet Finn. They met outside the campus building which housed the library and made their way inside.

"I'm worried about Poe." She admitted as the climbed the steps to the building entrance.

"He's a grown man, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"No, I mean, he works himself too hard and I know it means a lot to him but it's not healthy and he's not been himself for months now-"

"Rey, do you have a crush on Poe?" Finn stopped and asked her bluntly.

"_What_?" Rey stopped abruptly and gaped at him. "Why would you even-"

"I think he likes you." Finn shrugged, ignoring her reaction, and continued to walk.

"Poe?" She laughed, catching up to him. "That's ridiculous, we're _friends._"

"Friends that have dinner together _all _the time."

"We _live_ together, it's easier having the same meal."

"And you do other stuff together." He looked at her and her eyes widened. "Not like _that_, I mean you're always hanging out and stuff."

"Sure, because we're _friends_, we do stuff together and _you're often invited_!" Rey rolled her eyes. "If Poe liked me that way, why would he invite you or Jessika or _anyone_ to join us?"

"Scared he might say something he regrets if you're alone?" Finn shrugged again. "And besides, I've seen the way he looks at you."

Rey felt her cheeks warm. "He doesn't look at me any differently than he does anyone else."

They had reached the library and could not continue their argument so Rey found herself staring unseeing at the words in the book she was supposed to be reading, her mind elsewhere, dwelling on what Finn had said.

Poe couldn't possibly see her that way. They were _friends_.

And she...well, she knew he was handsome; she had thought that from the moment she first saw him. He had the kind of face that made him approachable. But she didn't _like_ him.

Sure, he was kind and generous and fun. But anybody who spent more than five minutes with him knew that.

He was helpful and supportive and she genuinely loved spending time with him. But they were _friends_ so why wouldn't she?

Then it hit her. Hard.

She liked Poe. She _really _liked Poe.

And the world felt like it had dropped out from beneath her.

* * *

"Is everything okay with you? You seem kinda...off, lately."

And there she was thinking she had hid it so well.

"I'm fine." Rey smiled at Poe.

She had been avoiding him for weeks. Made excuses about studying and picking up extra shifts because she would need the money come summer - which wasn't exactly a lie but she had been able to put some savings by since she started at Maz's so extra shifts on top of her increasing workload were unnecessary. They hadn't spent any significant time together for weeks. She missed how things had been.

"I'm just really stressing out about this final project."

"Oh!" Poe looked visibly relieved and it made Rey feel guilty. "Listen, that little robot is gonna do just fine. You've worked your ass off to get him ready and you've done great."

"Thanks, Poe." She felt her cheeks warm.

"You're gonna be one of the best graduates this school has ever seen." Poe cleared his throat, paying her the compliment then mentally berating himself for saying too much.

"You don't have to say that." She muttered, her cheeks beginning to warm.

"I mean it."

And he did.

Regardless of his feelings for her (which he thought he was doing quite well to ignore now), he saw her potential and her passion and he wanted her to succeed.

* * *

The relief of meeting his thesis deadline hit Poe when he arrived home at the apartment. Rey was studying at the kitchen table and looked up at his entrance.

"It's done! Finished! Away!" He grinned, arms wide in triumph.

She beamed at him and jumped to her feet. "That's fantastic!"

Without thinking she stepped towards him and hugged him. They both froze at the same moment, his hands hovering by waist. She stepped back quickly and cleared her throat. Poe swallowed and though his smile initially faltered, it returned to his face as he tried to hide his shock and then disappointment at her pulling away so quickly. Rey felt her cheeks warm at her enthusiasm, and she did her best to hide her embarrassment over forgetting herself.

"I, uh, I text Jess and she suggested we go out to celebrate." Poe shuffled on the spot and cast a glance at Rey's books. "But I know you've got studying."

"Just one more exam and then I'm free too." She smiled, the tension from before lifting.

"Well, how about I go out with Jess tonight and then once your last exam is finished we can all go out?"

Rey nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

* * *

They did go out to celebrate the end of semester. Finn and Rose left early together and Rey stumbled home with Poe, Jessika and Paige.

Jessika tried to drag them into continuing the night with her and Paige but Poe and Rey insisted they were done for the night.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked and Paige had to pull her inside and close the door before she said anything else. Poe shook his head as he and Rey climbed the rest of the stairs to their apartment.

Collapsing onto the couch, the street lights outside were the only thing illuminating the room.

"Thank you for tonight." Rey sighed happily. "And for everything. You've been amazing."

"That's all you. I just made the spaghetti." Poe chuckled and his grin grew when Rey laughed. She reached down to pat his hand and slumped back with a sigh, her hand still resting over his.

Poe swallowed, maybe it was the liquor that was making him brave but he let his thumb stroke against hers. Lightly at first. He didn't think she noticed because she was staring off into space. It wasn't until Rey slid her hand gently against Poe's, her fingers knitting between his that he realised she wasn't staring into space. She was staring at their now joined hands.

Very slowly, very deliberately, he shifted so their shoulders were brushing, it was only then he raised his eyes to hers, and he found her already staring back at him. No trace of the tipsy fog that was there earlier. She was suddenly bright and alert and so was he, his heart thumping.

He leaned towards her slowly, giving her every chance to pull away. All he could think was that it was now or never and she wasn't moving away.

His lips grazed hers, he could feel her breathing quickly, could smell the faint scent of her shampoo (so familiar, so terrifyingly like home). He was pulling back to gauge her reaction but he was barely an inch away when she leaned towards him and pressed her mouth to his, harder this time.

It started out tentative, chaste. It was new, it was different. But after months of trying to avoid it, it was finally happening.

He brought a hand up to slide his fingers into the hair at the back of her head and Rey suddenly felt self conscious. She had kissed exactly two boys in her life and while they were nice and all, this was _Poe_. His friendship meant more to her than having a drunken hookup with him.

He seemed to sense her hesitation and paused, pulling away from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine," She assured him. "It's just...I like you Poe, I really like you."

She couldn't believe she was actually getting embarrassed saying the words out loud - especially when they had already shared a kiss. She looked down at her lap, her cheeks burning.

"I like you too." He tipped her chin up with his finger, her gaze connecting once more with his. "I have done for a _long _time."

"How long?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Does it matter? All that matters is if you're okay with this."

"More than okay." Rey grinned, her apprehension evaporating. This time Rey took him by surprise by pressing her lips firmly to his.

The continued like this for a few minutes, sharing chaste kisses while they both calmed their nerves, between smiles and checking twice, three times, that it was really happening and both were fully on board.

Then Poe brushed his tongue lightly against her lips and they parted for him, the kiss deepening suddenly. Rey followed his lead, and they found a gentle rhythm. His free hand slipped around her waist, pulling her closer as her arms wound around his neck, a soft whine of protest forming high in her throat as she tried to get closer, their position making it difficult.

Poe tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her until she slid onto his lap. She settled there, knees coming to rest either side of him, pinning him to the couch. The new angle gave Rey confidence and she worked her mouth against his. He pushed the hair away from her face and kept his hands there, holding her face gently as she pulled back a moment to breathe properly for what felt like the first time in hours.

They stared at each other for several rapid heartbeats, smiles on their swollen lips. He pulled her in again slowly. The kiss he pressed to her lips was tender and there was so much behind it that Rey thought it should frighten her - this step they'd taken, this decision they'd made - but it didn't.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Poe murmured against her.

"I'm glad you finally did." Rey whispered, nodding and licking her lips as his found their way to her neck.

The way he worked his mouth over her pulse point, his stubble scratching where his lips were slow and soft, was enough to steal her breath. Why had they waited so long to do this? She released a soft moan and tugged on his dark curls to bring his lips back to hers.

Rey felt her heart thundering, her hands still in Poe's hair as his slid to the curve of her behind. He was pressed against her everywhere and it wasn't until she reflexively rolled her hips that Poe's brian caught up to what was happening. He loosened his hold on her just enough to think clearly.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Poe's voice was low and husky. He froze when he realised the double meaning in his words but a laugh bubbled from Rey and he was at ease again.

"I think that might be for the best." She breathed as he pulled back to look up at her, eyes meeting hers in the dim light. He brought his hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear before he gently pulled her in again, pressing another kiss to her lips, chaste and soft, reluctant to pull away. He didn't go far and rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow." Poe whispered, sliding his hand down the curve of her shoulder, his other hand still holding onto her thigh.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. A proper date." He smiled.

"I was thinking we could just stay home. You, me, and the cat. Netflix, _this_..." She shrugged, sliding her hands up his chest, coming to rest on his shoulders.

"Are you suggesting we Netflix and Chill?" Poe teased, nudging his nose against hers. She snorted and grinned at him, shaking her head.

"I'd like that though." Rey told him, suddenly shy." Just us being…well, _us_."

Poe's smile was soft before he gave her another gentle kiss.

"Us it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this January 2016 (hello procrastination) and tried to get it finished before TLJ but that didn't happen so TRoS was my new goal! To be honest, I just wanted it DONE because I was sick of opening it and doing nothing and hoping it would magically just get better. Well, done is better than perfect so...sorry.
> 
> I've tried my very best to proof read and pick up on any tense slippage (I am particularly bad for flip flopping between past and present tense and you can blame my screenwriting degree for that) so I apologise if any slipped the net.
> 
> PS) Spot the Life On Mars reference!
> 
> This was 100% inspired by a fantastic gifset by marthajefferson on Tumblr which can be found [here](https://marthajefferson.tumblr.com/post/137712151531/poe-x-rey-mit-roommates-au-where-rey-the).


End file.
